the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man Series
: "With Great Power becomes Great Responsibility, remember that Peter. . ." : ―Ben Parker The Sensational Spider-Man Series or simply The Spider-Man Series is The Marvel Omniverse's Spider-Man series which is about to reach it's sixth arc / season, in the time he's dealt with the superhumans threats like Doctor Octopus and Venom, and even Captain America, he's lost, he's gained, it's both a giving and a curse, it's Spider-Man. In his upcoming arc / season, we get to see the true effect the life of Spider-Man and Peter Parker has on each other's lives while also dealing with the beginning of Mr. Negative, The Beetle, and Kraven the Hunter's masterpiece. Synopsis Friendly Neighborhood (Arc 0) Struggling with the loss of his beloved father figure Ben Parker, Peter tries to figure out if he deserves to be a hero as he became one out of spite. Rise of the Goblin (Arc 1) Now gaining traction as a superhero of the street, Peter Parker navigates the playing field trying to figure out who he is, is he the over-intelligent playful Iron Man type, the strong leader Captain America type? He does this while also dealing with the rise of his arch-nemesis, the Green Goblin. The Sinister Six (Arc 2) Peter now knowing who he is now just deals with the struggles his life opposes, meeting the symbiote, return of villains like Kraven, and more. With the arc villain being the Sinister Six. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D (Arc 3) Following Civil War, Peter, due to the Sahara Accords, is forced to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and begins doing out of country adventures with friend Johnny Storm / the Human Torch while villains rise in his absence like the Green Goblin and Venom. Far From Home (Arc 4) Shocked and depressed after causing the death of former father figure Norman Osborn / Green Goblin, Peter receives an a fully paid trip to London for an Elton John concert, however everything is not what it seems as Mysterio and his partner / sidekick Daniel Berkhart play tricks on him. The Clone Conspiracy (Arc 5) In this action packed arc, Peter watches as his best friend Harry Osborn struggles to run Oscorp and slowly descends into the Green Goblin gig like his father while also hitting the books as he embarks on his first year at university. After reaching the mid-arc point defeating the second incarnation of the Sinister Six, Peter begins to relax until he learns that an infamous mastermind known as Jackal has collected his DNA and has begun to clone and army of Spider-Men to rule New York with Gwen Stacy, Peter's former love, as his cloned queen. Dark Kingdom (Arc 6) Now returning for the second half of his first year, Peter's identity is revealed to the world as a last hoorah from Jackal, now with both lives formed into one, Peter has to prove he isn't Spider-Man while protecting himself and loved ones from the dangers of his villains. Gallery Notes Category:Series Category:Ongoing Series Category:Phase One Series Category:Phase Two Series Category:Spider-Man Stories